Oreo
Oreo ' I'd wrestle even if there was no one supporting me, as long as im fighting to entertain, my job is done.' Oreo is one of the many mysterious characters in the RCW/ Rejected championship wrestling. Besides the fact that no one knows what he is, or if he's human at all, he has been a fan favorite since he debuted. He didn't start in the RCW. He started on raw is war from 1986-1991. Oreo, like most of the caws, didn't start out a winner. He lost his first match to John morrison, and would continue to be on a losing streak until March 28th where he defeated Goldust, Carlito, and Guardion in an elemination fatal fourway. He would later participate in 16man elimination tag match. Suprisingly, he was the last person to be eliminated. He was hit with a spear by Christain. However he put his leg on the bottom rope, but the ref didn't see it. So he was givin a rematch with Christain to determane the fate of the RCW. With the fate of the RCW on his shoulders, Oreo gave Christain all he had, and it paid off. Oreo dodged Christains spear and turned it into a Spinning heel kick for the win. Ever since he has been a fan favorite and is a 4 time rejected champion, one time rejected tag champion. Underestimate the face. Many times Oreo has one matches because his opponents underestimate him. Despite his weird appearence, he is one of the best fighters on the RCW. To many of the fans, Oreo is considered the face of Rejects. Not just because he fits the discription of a reject, but because he is the most Charismatic wrestler. He even said himself. He loves to wrestle, and really loves doing to entertain, even if no one likes him. Rivals Oreo is one of those guys that doesn't really have a rival. Even though he doesn't get mad easy, and is usually a happy , wacky guy, He has gotton into some heated battles. On June 15th, he started a three week war between him and Nightmare. It all ended with a brutal i quit match, with Nightmare quiting. On August 6th, he was on a mission to reclaim the rejected championship. He met a big road block named Kevin Tank. These two went on and off in 5 heated battles. Leading Kevin 3-2. His latest rivalry is with his old friend Crazy Chuck. Oreo and Crazy Chuck were a tag team on raw is war from 1986-1991. But in a freak pyro accident, Chuck got severely burned and left the buisness. Chuck came back and mysteriously attacked Oreo. Chuck believes that Oreo set him on fire and ended his career. This led to a long inferno match with Chuck as the winner. But four weeks later Oreo returned and chalanged Chuck to an I quit match. At the end Oreo made Chuck tap out and ended his RCW career. Signatures and Finishers Signature 1. Cross rhodes. Signature 2. 2 small and 1 big elbow drop. Finisher 1. Diving elbow drop. Finisher 2. Spinning heel kick. Finisher 3. Four figure leg lock. Stats. Height. 6.6 Weight. 237 pounds. Age. ????? Birthplace. ?????? Entrance themes. The hitman( Bret hart) Return of the hitman( Bret hart) Championships. Rejected championship, Rejected tag championship. Status. Alive and healthy. Member of the RCW/ Rejected championship wrestling. Article updating as show continues.